


Summer

by stonecoldkinky



Series: Waterpark AU [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, waterpark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonecoldkinky/pseuds/stonecoldkinky
Summary: waiting is a game
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Waterpark AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020298
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Dribble Drabbles





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stockholm_syndrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockholm_syndrom/gifts).



> praise be to wombly

Jaskier hadn’t had a chance to take a break yet.

He’d looked carefully, out of the corner of his eye, when Geralt had slipped into the water and returned in the space of a few minutes, body glistening wet and the half hard outline of his cock visible through his damp trunks. 

He couldn’t hold it any longer, shuddering need and heat prickling with every thought. 

He bit his lip, and eased into the water quickly, trying to look casual. 

Geralt caught his gaze, eyes honey-dark with promise, and _watched_ him, as Jaskier trembled on the sweet edge of release.


End file.
